Ganabride origins
by bc 7788
Summary: Follow the origins of the kids of Dice-Oh and Ganabride Academy.  Watch as they step closer to their destiny and make the choice to join the path of the Riders who battle Shocker or those who protect the world Super Sentai. Or both, Mainly OC


Ganbaride Generation: Origins

Chapter One: Brian Daniel Cheng Den-o/Kiva

Brian Cheng was a toddler when he had received the Pass.

He had Cerebral Palsy and this made school and life in general difficult for him.

The boy was optimistic and had always he knew that he was meant for something great. The first indication came when he was 5. That was also the year his brother Michael disappeared and he had been wiped from everyone's minds. That particular day a very mean kid had beat up Brian for the fun of it. But, something miraculous happened that day.

_November 16 2003, 9:00 Am_

Brian was hurt and had got a nosebleed. "Now", said his tormentor "Gimme, that black box." Brian was on the verge of tears. "I wish I could fight back." he thought.

At that very same moment, an Imagin was floating by. Momotaros had been watching Brian for all day while trying to hunt down and now decided to help. Flying into the boy's body, Momotaros possessed Brian his hair now in a porcupine – style haircut with a red streak running through it. "**So, you want to hurt Brian-kun eh!" ** Brian's tormentor Eric Harris was shocked. "Who are you?". he said quivering. M-Brian smirked.** "That you don't need to know."**, he paused taking out the rider pass from Brian's bag and threw down the boy's canes. He pressed the white button summoning the pass. **"Now let me show you Den-o's true power!" "Henshin!"**

Momotaros then hit his respective button and swiped the pass. "**Sword Form!" ** First, Plat Form surrounded Brian's body then the Sword form armor slammed into place.

Inset Theme: Ore Sanjou! (Den-O OST)

Den-O stood in all his glory. Eric's cronies who had been tormenting a little blond girl, came back to help their boss. Den-O stood and pointed at himself. "**Ore Sanjou!" **, he said posing.

Change Theme: Double Action Sword Form

Brian stared at the Momotaros , who was now in Brian's mindscape. "Who are you?" Momotaros put a hand on the boy's shoulder **"I'm Momotaros your friend, and greatest Imagin that ever lived!"** "You mean like Kamen Rider?" , asked Brian.

"**EH!, how do you know. **Brian summoned a mental image of his favorite toy, a Kamen Rider Ryuki figure from his Grandma. "Ryuki fights just like you he's my hero!" **"Well kid, you ready to experience THE CLIMAX!"** "Charge!", said Brian speaking in Chinese. Momotaros then let Brian have partial control of his body and a portion of some of his own power. In 5 minutes, the bullies were defeated and Brian had his stuff back. "Thank You!", said Brian. "**No prob."** "Wait" ,said "Will I see you again?." **"In Time ."**, said Momotaros. Brian would in the following years meet more of the Taros. But, that day was the end of normalcy and the beginning of Den-O. 

Character Profile: Brian Cheng

Rider: Den-O/KIva/New Decade/Double/Skull

Birthday: November 16

Nationality: USA

Heritage : Taiwanese

Powers: Snychro(Enables him to use an Imagin's powers and maintain control of his body.) Gaia Library access (Later on) , Mojikara (later)

Age: varies in flashbacks twelve in main series.

Family: Michael Cheng(Kamen Rider Zeronos/ Kamen Rider Skull T2) Joseph Cheng(Dad) Stephanie Shieh(Mom)

Alleigence: Heisei 3, Ganabride Academy/Shiba house Gen 21 (But not Dice-Oh!), Team Decade

Bio: The second born son of the Cheng family. Brian was afflicted with Cerebal Palsy due to the influence of Narutaki trying to end Tsukusa's legacy by trying to kill Brian. But, at that exact moment the original Heisei Three choose Brian as both Den-O and Kiva saving his life. From that point on, Brian was afflicted with Cerebal Palsy though very mild. Brian would have a semi-normal Childhood until he met Momotaros for the first time. After, that Brian became Eric's friend and they both became accepted to Ganabride Academy, which they would attend when they got older. Brian would also meet Jake Russell who also inherited Kiva's power.

Personality: Brian is very friendly and understands what being a rider truly means.

However at times, he will act similar to Tsukusa, which everyone hates.

Just for kicks trivia: He is named after me and shares many traits with me.


End file.
